


Noelle and Susie Skip Class!

by NinasEpicYarn



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinasEpicYarn/pseuds/NinasEpicYarn
Summary: Sometimes, you'd rather bring your girlfriend home and play video games with her instead of listening to your teacher rant about anime for the third time this week. Technically a follow up to the last fic I wrote.





	Noelle and Susie Skip Class!

It had been about a month since the two had started dating, and things were going wonderfully! Every morning Susie would be standing outside the Holiday family’s mansion waiting for her darling girlfriend, and the two would walk hand in hand to the school. Well, at least most of the time, their was always the rare occasion where Susie would successfully talk Noelle into skipping class and either A) Going to grab a bite to eat at the diner (Susie was usually the one doing the eating, Noelle preferred to just sit there making googly eyes at her while drinking her cup of hot chocolate at a snail’s pace) or B) Sneaking back into the mansion as soon as her mother left for work and playing video games.

Today was feeling like a B day, so not five minutes after the pair had just departed, Susie excitedly grabbed Noelle by the shoulder and whispered “Yo, forget class! Let’s go back to yours and play more Super Smashing Fighters!”

Noelle looked a little worried “Jeez, I don’t know Susie…” she began “I love getting to play video games with you, obviously!! But I think Alphys is maybe getting a little suspicious… I’m kinda worried she’s gonna phone my parents, then my mom will come home, and she’ll walk in on us kissing or cuddling or-”

“Aw, Noelle you worry way too much!” Susie responded, attempting to comfort her “It’s not like we’re missing much in class, Alphys is probably just gonna spend another day rambling on about one of her weirdo cartoons. And hey…” she paused for a second, a sinister grin growing on her face “If your moms got a problem with us, I’m sure I’d have no bother cramming her in a locker or somethin’! Just like I do with those lil’ shitheads who give you funny looks at school!”

The little reindeer couldn’t help but giggle at the last part. “H-hey!” Susie yelled “That wasn’t supposed to be funny!! I’m serious!!”

“I’m sorry, babe!” Noelle replied “Your just too cute!”

As they slowly made their way back to Noelle’s home, Susie thought about what her girlfriend had just called her. “Babe… Cute…” Huh. She wasn’t exactly used to comments like these. Usually, people referred to her as a “delinquent” or a “bully”. Noelle had been calling her these things for the past few days, but it never really hit her until now. She liked it.

When the two finally reached the front gates of the mansion, Noelle glanced around to make sure there were no signs of her mother. All lights in the place were off, and the family car was nowhere to be seen. Perfect! She opened the gate before her and made her way through. She turned around, looking for Susie, and was surprised to see her attempting to climb over the fence. “Oh, uh... You remembered your key this time” she grumbled.

Noelle opened the mansion's front door and held it open for her girlfriend. “After you!” she said cheerfully.  
“Uh thanks… honey?” Susie replied, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She may have been a pro at making out with girls, but everything else in the world of romance was still a work in progress. She looked down out of the corner of her eye to see the reindeer trying her hardest not to giggle again. “Okay, so that did sound as lame as I imagined...” she thought to herself “But… it got a laugh out of here, so I must be doing something right?”

The pair walked through the mansion's well-decorated halls, the sounds of their footsteps echoing behind them. Susie noticed a portrait of Noelle's mom hanging on the wall. “The town's number one trouble maker dating the sweet and innocent daughter of the cranky old mayor…” she thought. It was probably for the best she didn't know about their relationship.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made it to Noelle's bedroom. The reptile plopped herself down on the bed and groaned. “Noelle… can you like… get a smaller house…” she grumbled “Every time we get here I feel like I've just run a marathon…”

Noelle jumped up beside her girlfriend and let out a sigh. “I know your just over-exaggerating but… Some days I really do wish I could”

Susie sat up a bit, leaning on her elbow. “Oh? How come?”

“This place just… I kinda hate it?” Noelle began “I spent the majority of my childhood tucked away in here, safe from ‘the dangers of the outside world’ but… look where that got me. Now I can barely interact with… well, anyone. I've felt even worse here ever since dad had to go to the hospital, just me and my mother… not saying a word to each other…”

“Oh, You don't like your mom?” Susie interjected, now up on her knees “You know, I wasn't joking earlier! I really can try and stuff her 40 year old ass in a locker!”

Noelle gave a weak smile and then looked up at her girlfriend “Truth is, Susie… me and mother haven't been talking much as of late because… I, uh… kinda, maybe, sorta, definitley told her we were dating?”

Ah. There it was, Susie's fear from not even 5 minutes ago fully realized. “Oh… right. Well, at least that explains the nastier-than-usual look she gave me the other day”.

Noelle wrapped her arms around Susie and burried her head into her chest “I’m so sorry Susie, I didn't think she'd react so poorly…” She began to tear up a little “It scares me to think about what she might do to keep us apart… that's why I was so scared to bring you here today”

Feeling the tears being being soaked into her shirt, Susie put her arms around the trembling little reindeer before her. “Listen… honey. I get where your coming from, but trust me when I say that I will never, ever let anything get between the two of us”.

Noelle looked back up at her, tears still trickling down her face. “Y-you mean it?”

“Of course I do.” replied Susie “Look Noelle, I know we haven't been dating for too long, but you've seriously made such a difference to my life… it feels so nice to finally have someone who loves me for who I am… and uh, Undyne says it's actually a great thing ‘cuz it's keeping me out of trouble. So that's cool too”.

Noelle couldn't help but laugh a little at that last part. “Thank you Susie… that means a lot to me”.

Then, a sweet idea popped into Susie's head. “Hey, I tell you what” she began “In the case that your mom does actually do something to keep us apart, I want you to hold on to this.” She then proceeded to take off her jacket and lay it in her girlfriends arms. “Then, if your ever feelin’ all alone cooped up in here… you can throw that old thing on and think about me!”

Noelle once again began crying her heart out. She'd never imagined Susie could be so... thoughtful. “Y-you mean it? Aren't you gonna need this?”

Susie smiled and scratched the back of her head “Heh, nah. I got plenty of jackets back home.” Noelle held her tighter than ever before, and Susie returned the gesture.

After a few minutes, Noelle dried her eyes, threw the jacket on over her shoulders and preceded to boot up Super Smashing Fighters. The two lay on the bed, chatting away to each other playing it for the next few hours. Despite being much better at the game, Noelle would often let Susie win if for no other reason than it made her incredibly happy.

During one of their many matches, the subject of Noelle wanting to get out of the mansion came up again. “We should just buy a house and move in together, babe” suggested Susie, who seemingly didn't understand how difficult it would be for two teenagers to become homeowners.

As silly and cute as Noelle found the suggestion, she couldn't help but think about how nice that would be. She could just picture the two of them living in a tidy little home just outside of town, getting to spend all the time in the world together…. It was at this point she stopped intentionally letting Susie win and was just straight up playing badly. She was too lost in her own delightful little daydream.

Unfortunately, this was rudly interrupted when her phone began buzzing at her. She unlocked the screen and could feel her heart sink when she saw she had a new message from her mother. “Oh god…” she thought to herself “Does she know? Did the school actually phone her this time? Did she somehow learn I brought Susie here?”

Eventually, Susie noticed that Noelle's character (she was a Princess Plum main) hadn't moved an inch in a good while. “You good hun?” she asked, looking down to see Noelle staring blankly at the notification. “You uh… gonna open that? Could be important.”

“H-huh?” Noelle responded after being brought back to reality by the sound of her girlfriends voice “O-oh, yeah! Just g-gonna… open it now… n-nice and slowly…”  
After about 5 minutes, she had finally mustered up the courage to tapon the notification. Her heart was in her mouth, where her worst nightmares about to come true via the form of a text message?

No, thankfully. Upon reading the message, Noelle felt not only relieved but… excited about the opportunity it opened up. “H-hey, babe!” she stammered “Mom got called out of town on business and uh… she won't be home until tommorow afternoon! S-so like, if you really wanted you could uh… s-stay over for the night?”

“Oh, thank God. I thought you were about to tell me she was waiting outside the room for me with a shotgun.” Susie replied jokingly “But of course I'm down for that! Means I get to spend more time with the love of my life! Oh, and uh, you too of course.”

Noelle looked puzzled “What? Then who's the love of your life?”

“This fuckin’ game!” she yelled in response “Now, hurry up and pick that controller back up! I’ve been kicking your character’s ass the entire time you were looking at your phone!”

The two continued playing the game until it was almost two in the morning. Noelle couldn't help but continuously let out yawn after yawn, but she just didn't want the night to end. It had been so much fun getting to spend the whole day with Susie, just laying up beside her, talking and playing video games for hours on end. Sadly however, her eyes eventually became too heavy to keep open and she had to ask Susie to wrap it up for the night.

“Okay, so… do you need to run home and grab a pair of pyjamas or…?” asked Noelle, getting up off the bed to go get herself ready.

Susie snorted “Pyjamas? I was just gonna crawl in the way I am now.”

“O-oh!” Noelle quickly hid the christmas themed pyjamas she normally wore back in the wardrobe “Of course! Uh, so was I! Just going to uh... take the jacket off and slip into a comfier pair of bottoms instead of laying in this old skirt!”

“Cool, cool” her girlfriend responded, already wrapped up under the duvet “Just don't take too long, I wanna… uh… y'know. Cuddle n’ stuff before I pass out over here.”

The promise of getting cuddles from Susie was enough to make the gay little reindeer get herself prepared in a flash, speeding towards the bed immediately after getting changed and jumping in beside her.

“Uh… babe…” Susie said, somewhat shocked by how sudden that had all happened “I, uh… think you put those bottoms on backwards.” This didn't bother Noelle though, she just huddled up next to Susie and wrapped her arms around her.

The two lay like that for quite some time, the only sound being their breathing and the pitter patter of rain against the window outside. Then, Susie suddenly spoke up “Hey uh… dunno about you but I'm having a little trouble getting to sleep. Kinda weird, considering I litterally never have any trouble sleeping in any other situation. You remember a few weeks ago when I slept through the school's fire alarm?”

“I'm having a little trouble getting to sleep myself…” Noelle replied “I've never slept next to another girl before… truth be told, I'm actually really nervous, aha...”  
“Hm…” Susie thought to herself for a minute. She ran her hand down Noelle's cheek to grab her attention, and then landed a big ol’ smooch right on her lips “I love you, you fuckin’ dork”

After hiding her bright red face in her girlfriends chest for several minutes, Noelle finally looked back up at her. “Hey uh… hang on” she moved her right hand up to Susie's hair and moved it out of the way, allowing her to gaze into those tired eyes. “Wow… I don't think I've ever actually seen your eyes before, they're so... beautiful”.

Before Susie could even react, Noelle had rolled herself up on top of the reptile and began making out with her. Susie didn't object to this, and the two continued to smooch until they finally fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
